The Oasis in my Desert
by fluterchang
Summary: Can the clueless and clumsy newbie in Team Kakashi make him love again, and be the oasis in his desert? Or will she dry up in the intense heat of the desert? GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yo peoplez! I'm back and I'm ready for another vacation! Okay fine… I'll try something else this time rather than my infamous one-shots. *drum roll please!* I'm going to write a multi-chaptered story! Okay here goes…**

The sun was quickly covered by dark rain clouds. The trees swayed with the breeze, although it looked like it was being pulled forcibly by an unseen thing that swore vengeance on a branch that slapped his mother, or something. The point is, it was about to rain and it was windy.

A girl sitting under a tree paid no heed to all these things happening around her. Her back was hunched and her legs were spread out, something her mother would have thought improper for a 'growing lady'. But that didn't matter, for she didn't have a mother anymore.

Naomi Kimimaru was orphaned when she was nine when a group of assassins attacked their house. The reason was still unclear to her. And even though that was at least six years ago, the pain still lingered in her heart.

Suddenly, a rain drop dropped on her nose which made her giggle. When she was little, her father used to tell her that it would rain because the clouds would cry. But that was before.

"Oh well," she said. "I guess I can never bring those times back."

Naomi picked up the kunais she was sharpening and fixed them into her pouch. As she started her trek back to the village, her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh no! I forgot the meet the Hokage again!"

* * *

Naomi sat down on the cold floor of her apartment. She was still cold and wet from her walking, not to mention tired. She decided it was better for her to meet the big- boobed lady in the morning, but _no_ she had to do the _good_ thing and walk right up to her office.

"_You will be the new member of Team Kakashi," Tsunade had said. _

"_All right. And even if it's not okay for me, I can't question you anyway."_

"_Good. We finally have the first rule down. Never question the Hokage," the older replied, standing up and slamming her hands down. Hence, breaking the table._

_It was not the strength of the Sannin that made Naomi flinch. It was the way her big you- know- whats moved. It was hard to keep her mouth shut about it, err… them._

_She bowed down and said, "Okay then, Lady Tsunade, I'll be heading off to my apartment now."_

"_Don't forget, you're suppoded to meet your new team members tomorrow at 7:30!"_

'_7:30? Is the woman crazy?', Naomi thought. 'I'm not even up by then.'_

_All the thoughts of staying up late and watching the lights in Konoha flicker on and off as people crawled into bed, realized that they couldn't sleep, so they would climb out and prepare themselves a glass of milk and then suddenly crawl back to bed again escaped Naomi's mind. Imagine, 7:30!_

"_Shizune! Get me a new table!" She heard the blonde say as she left. _

She lay her head down on her couch and closed her eyes. She wondered who her new team mates would be… and if her new sensei was hot.

Then she thought about the shy girl who had no pupils that she met on the way to the Hokage's office. She seemed nice… she wondered if she was one of her new team mates. "I wish I could be her friend," she announced. The only things that heard her were the ceiling, the wall, the floor and the windows, since she was too lazy to decorate.

Naomi got up and walked to her room. The bed greeted her happily, looking back at her with blue sheets, white pillows and a light blue blanket.

She thought she was imagining things when she heard shouts coming from outside.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!" a female voice said. Then the sound of knuckled against flesh.

'Crazy people,' Naomi thought as she drifted to sleep.

**Alright, done with that! Next chapter? Soon I hope. If I find time. '-.- Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Here I am and here's chapter two!**

Naomi opened her eyes. The bright rays of the sun were spilling through her windows. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Shifting uncomfortably, she remembered that she went to bed last night with her wet clothes on.

Great… that was a very _fine_ way to start the day.

Naomi stood up and walked groggily to the door. The doorknob turned and her lone couch faced her. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a cat, coming through the open window. Oh great, she thought. What kind of ninja would forget the close the window?

She mentally slapped herself and walked toward the cat. Just then, she heard screaming and the sound of feet on mud from outside.

"Get the cat!" a boy's voice said.

Naomi jumped as her door fell down. A small ninja lunged itself at the cat, but ended up tackling her instead. They glided across the rough un- carpeted floor. Naomi ended up scraping her elbow and hitting her head on the wall.

Just great.

The small ninja, whom Naomi considered calling Minnie, immediately stood up and chased after the cat. He threw a kunai at it… then some shurikens… and then a kunai with an explosive tag.

There was a loud bang, and as the smoke cleared away, Naomi saw a huge gaping hole in the middle of her apartment. She could see the person below her.

It was a kind elderly woman named Chinatsu. She had dropped Naomi a sandwich before she set out yesterday.

Chinatsu smiled and waved. "Well, hello, Nami, dear…"

"Hello! Oh, and its _Naomi_," she said. She had told the elder the same thing yesterday, but she didn't think Chinatsu would remember her name, anyway. On the other hand, she didn't mind being called Nami. It sounded okay.

Minnie and the cat were already gone.

Then, she remembered. Naomi's eyes immediately darted to the wall clock.

6:49; it mocked.

"OH NO! I'M GONNA BE LATE… AGAIN!"

* * *

After a rushed breakfast, which was just some cookies and half- cooked ramen, Naomi was on her way. The only problem was… she didn't know where. She had forgotten to ask the Hokage.

Her absentmindedness, yet again, had gotten the best of her during their 'little talk' last night. She just couldn't help staring at Tsunade's set. I mean come on… what size are those? She thought.

She turned a right when she reached the corner and bumped into a dog. Well, it looked like a dog, except it was pretty huge.

"Aw…" she said, patting him on the head. She had absolutely no idea if he was dangerous. If he wasn't… then that would be fine. If we were, he'd probably growl and bite her hand off.

Then she noticed it. It was a person, riding on the dog's back. He was wearing a dark- colored jacket and dark- colored pants. His forehead protector was of course, on his forehead and he had messy brown hair. On his cheek were red… fangs? Naomi couldn't quite tell.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"Hello," she said. How could she have possibly missed him? He was sitting on top of the dog. Was she going blind?

He jumped off the dog's back and smiled, exposing fangs. This time, Naomi knew they were fangs.

"I'm Kiba, and this is Akamaru," he said holding out his hand.

Naomi shook it. "I'm Naomi…" she paused. She had to admit, her last name was a bit _unique_. Then she shrugged off the idea.

"Naomi Kimimaru."

Sure enough, a minute later, Kiba's smile went broader. Instantly, as he saw her expression change, he frowned.

"Uh… sorry. It's just that, you're last name's sort of… new to me."

"It's okay… I get it all the time. But usually, people aren't so nice. They just blurt out to my face that my last name's weird… or something."

"Well, see you sometime!" he said, hopping back on Akamaru's back.

Naomi waved and walked away.

After fifteen minutes of useless walking, she slapped herself. Why didn't she just ask Kiba if he could help her find her new teammates.

It's going to be a loooooooong day, she thought.

**Well, done! Sorry if I made it sort of pointless and I'm sorry if I made Naomi a little too absentminded. Ah well, nobody's perfect. I just hope Naomi finds her teammates soon.**


End file.
